I Give My Heart To You
by Hisoka-Kurosaki-138
Summary: It's four days until Valentine's Day arrives in Meifu, and a certain emerald eyed Shinigami is thinking about what he will give the one person of his desires. Hisoka x Tsuzuki


_Hisoka-chan: (is wearing a light white and long skirt with a spagetti strapped shirt) La li ho, everyone! Long time no write?_

_Tsuzuki: It's 'long time no see', Hi-chan._

_Hisoka-chan: Honto? Well, anyways I have been so busy doing my relief work in Americorps that I haven't gotten a time to write any new stories; but I have finally returned to Denver and found my notebook which had a new Hisoka x Tsuzuki story that I have been writing for a while._

_Tsuzuki: Really?!? (hugs her tightly)_

_Hisoka-chan: Yep. And now I am happy to post it here. Can you do the disclaimer for me pls, Tsu-san?_

_Hisoka-san: I will do it. (both Hisoka-chan and Tsuzuki looks at him) Kurosaki-chan doesn't own any of the Yami no Matsuei characters at all. She only owns the plotline and her made-up character Kisara._

_Hisoka-chan: That was so. . . (wipes a tear from her eyes) perfect! Onto the fic! Speaking of which, this fic is a very very belated V-Day gift for my girlfriend Nicole aka Tsuzuki-chan! I love you now and always, Nicole-chan! (chu chu chu)_

_() - Tsuzuki and my notes/thoughts._

* * *

_I Give My Heart To You_

_"I shall cover you in tulips from morning to night._

_Upon these two lips_

_What was wrong shall be right."_

_- Nicole (She made this poem for a picture of Hisoka and Tsuzuki in tulips)_

* * *

_The winter snow (1) of Meifu was lightly falling from the sky as a lonely figure with lovely emerald eyes and angelic blonde hair was standing outside of the Ministry; his hands clutching a dark emerald stuffed cat that the young Shinigami had just brought on his lunch break from a gift shop/ 'Maybe this isn't a good idea aftet all. I don't even know if he actually loves me beyond the point of friendship.' thought the young Shinigami as he tighten the grip on the stuffed animal. (Tsuzuki: What kind of animal does my sweet Soka have? Hisoka-chan: You'll find out in the next paragraph, Tsu-san.)_

_"Why are you standing out here by yourself, 'Soka-chan? You're going to get sick." Hisoka turned his gaze to see that his partner Asato Tsuzuki was standing in front of the young empath, and Hisoka blushed a little before Tsuzuki saw that his young partner had been holding a stuffed animal in his gloved hands. "And why do you have that stuffed animal?" asked Tsuzuki as he reached for the cat, but Hisoka glared as the young empath slapped Tsuzuki's hand away from the object._

_"This is for my sister Kisara-chan, so you better not touch it." replied Hisoka as he looked at Tsuzuki while the amethyst eyed Shinigami felt that his heart had broke apart a little at his partner's outburst. Kisara had been dead for at least three years since she was shot by Muraki, and her death had severely damaged the young empath since then. (2) 'Could it have been that Hisoka and Kisara have shared more than just being mere siblings?' thought Tsuzuki as he looked at Hisoka. (Hisoka-chan: Just for my readers, I strongly disapprove of incest relationships. Bad Tsuzuki for even thinking that. Tsuzuki: does a puppy dog look Gomen, Hi-chan)_

* * *

_As Hisoka was walking down the streets with Tsuzuki, the young empath felt some sense of worriness, nervousness, and a strange emotion that Hisoka couldn't really explain as he looked at Tsuzuki before the young empath felt very weak in his body as Hisoka dropped the animal on the pavement. "Tsuzuki. . ." coughed the young empath as his body started to shake a little._

* * *

_Tsuzuki opened the door to his apartment with one hand (3) as the elder Shinigami held onto Hisoka tightly to his chest, and Tsuzuki placed the young empath in his bed while he gently brushed some of Hisoka's hair from the young empath's face. "I told you that you would get sick if you stayed out there in the cold." replied Tsuzuki as he smiled before Tsuzuki remembered that Hisoka had dropped his stuffed animal on the street when the young empath had fainted in Tsuzuki's arms, and the elder Shinigami covered Hisoka with the blanket to keep his partner warm before Tsuzuki got up from sitting on the bed and walked out of the apartment to search for Hisoka's stuffed cat._

_A Few Hours Later _

* * *

_Hisoka felt something soft being rubbed against his skin, and the young empath slowly opened his eyes to see the dark emerald stuffed cat lying besides his side; which caused for Hisoka to softly smile before his empathy felt the same emotions from Tsuzuki, but yet Hisoka couldn't begin to explain ot analyze that one strange feeling that the young empath was getting from Tsuzuki that drove Hisoka crazy. 'Why can't I identify this feeling? It's bad enough that my heart longs for Tsuzuki, but why does it have to be so hard to reveal my feelings for him?' thought Hisoka as he sighed before he rested his head on the pillow._

_"So you're finally awake, 'Soka-chan." The young empath turned around to see that Tsuzuki was standing in the bedroom's doorway with a tray containing a cup of hot green tea and a bowl of warm water along with a cloth, and Hisoka blushed a light tint of pink as he watched Tsuzuki walk across the room while the young empath held the stuffed animal close to his body; which made Tsuzuki feel a little depressed that Hisoka was holding a lifeless object when it could have been himself in the young empath's arms so that Tsuzuki could comfort Hisoka when his nightmares of Muraki haunted his young partner._

_"Tsuzuki, are you alright?" asked Hisoka as the young empath blinked his eyes in puzzlement (4) while Tsuzuki only smiled at his young partner as the amethyst eyed Shinigami placed the tray down on the nightstand, and Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka before he placed a hand on the young empath's forehead. "You have a slight high fever from standing out in the cold earlier, and I called Watari for some advice." replied Tsuzuki as he pulled his hand away from Hisoka and started to gently help his young partner to rest on the bed, while Tsuzuki wet the cloth with the warm water and placed the cloth on Hisoka's forehead as the young empath looked up at his older partner._

_"T. . .Thanks for finding the stuffed cat, Tsuzuki. And I lied when you asked me why I had it." replied Hisoka as his emerald eyes begun to shake with fear and worry while the young empath saw that Tsuzuki smiled softly. "I kinda of figured that when you mentioned about Ki-chan. It wasn't for your sister at all, am I right?" asked Tsuzuki as he saw that Hisoka was once again blushing a deep red while Hisoka released the grip that he had on the animal, and Tsuzuki started to get up from the bed; only to feel one of his young partner's hands on his arm as Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki before the young empath soon fell asleep._

* * *

_Hisoka's Consciousis _

_"So you're decided to visit me after all, nii-san. (5) I was beginning to wonder if you've decided to forget about your chihi nee-chan (6)"_

_Hisoka slowly opened his eyes to look in lovely dark blue eyes as the young empath placed one of his hands on the figure's face while Hisoka smiled. "Ki-chan. . . Are you really here?" asked the young empath as Kisara smiled at her brother._

_"Only in your mind, nii-san." replied Kisara as she placed her own hand on Hisoka's hand, and the two siblings sat there for quite some time until Kisara broke the silence. "So you're dealing with a high fever, am I right?"_

_"Hai (7) you're right. But Tsuzuki is taking care of me while I'm resting." answered Hisoka as he rested his head on the young angel's lap while Kisara gently petted her older brother's hair, and Kisara sighed before she looked down at Hisoka. "You're still blaming yourself for my death, and don't even deny it either, nii-san." said Kisara as the young empath looked up into his sister's concerned eyes, and Hisoka felt tears filling up in his eyes before the young empath buried his face into Kisara's chest as the young girl softly wrapped her arms around Hisoka._

* * *

_Present Time _

_"Hisoka? Hisoka?" The young empath slowly opened up his eyes to see that Tsuzuki was looking at him, and Hisoka felt that a blush had formed on his face as Tsuzuki gently smiled at his partner before Tsuzuki placed a hand on Hisoka's forehead. "Your fever has gone done very well; which is good news for tonight. But you still need to stay here for the rest of the night, and I'll need to prepare the sleeping bag for me to sleep in." replied Tsuzuki as he got up from the bed while Hisoka reached for one of Tsuzuki's arms as the young empath lifted his eyes to look at his older partner._

* * *

_After Tsuzuki and Hisoka had finished getting dressed for the night, the young empath had rested his head on the pillow as Hisoka sighed deeply while he brought the stuffed animal close to his body. 'Should I give Tsuzuki this gift as a token of my feelings towards him, or should I not bother with it?' thought Hisoka as the young empath pondered over the question; not even paying attention as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and Hisoka let out a moan as he felt a pair of lips gently kissing his neck._

* * *

_Hisoka-chan: Don't think that it is the end of the story, because I am not done with it yet!_

_Tsuzuki: Wai! Are you going to write another chapter of it?_

_Hisoka-san: If Kurosaki-chan gets enough reviews for it; Tsuzuki._

_Tsuzuki: pounces on Hisoka and gives him kisses_

_Hisoka-san: Get off of me, baka! (tries to pry Tsuzuki off)_

* * *

Questions/Pleas

_1. Does it ever snow in Meifu? I am not 100 sure, but I just thought that it would be nice to add it for this story._

_2. To avoid questions about Kisara's death, I am still debating on whether or not she could be have killed on the Queen Camellia or in Kyoto before Tsuzuki went insane. I might ask for you, the readers, to help me with that. Pretty please???_

_3. I know that Tsuzuki probably couldn't open the door with Hisoka in his arms, but since it's my story I made it that way. (sticks out her tounge)_

_4. Is it just me or does everyone else agree that Hisoka is so cute when he looks confused or puzzled?_

_5. 'Nii-san' is Japanese for 'brother', in which Kisara calls Hisoka since she cherishes him so much._

_6. 'Chibi nee-chan' is Japanese for 'little sister'; in which Hisoka gave Kisara this nickname when they were alive together._

_7. 'Hai' is Japanese for 'yes'._

_8. The reason why I love Kisara so much is because she is wise beyond her age. Kisara was only fourteen when she died in a car accident, and Kisara also reminds me of Michelle. That's why I molded her after my memories of Michelle. Rest in peace, my beloved Michelle-chan._


End file.
